WAN III: The Six Elemyth Guardians
by OrthenTheHellhound92
Summary: Sequel to WAN II. Somehow, Sayer has erased the events of WAN II, and only the GX group and their friends remember. But some of their group has been sent away and its up to the good guys to find out what Sayer's plan is.


Ch.1- Return 2 Duel Academy-

Slifer Red Dorm- Jaden's Room-

Jaden shot up into a sitting position on his bed with a gasp. He heard some birds chirping outside his window and he walked slowly towards the window and opened the curtains. It was already morning and everything looked peaceful.

"Ugh, what happened?" Jaden asked himself, as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "What a crazy dream."

Then he looked at the clock and yelped. It was already 8:05, and he was late for Dr. Crowler's class. He quickly got dressed and ran as quick as he could to the school, and he met up with Alexis, Bastion, and Syrus by the doorway.

"Jaden, there you are!" Syrus said, relieved. "We thought you might've disappeared too."

"What?" Jaden asked, confused.

"We'll explain later, but now we have to go inside." Bastion told him. "Dr. Crowler's aware of your tardiness, and he'll be joining us later because he suspects something's amiss as well."

"Was I in a coma or something?"

Later that day- Slifer Red Dorm- Chazz's room-

"What?!" Jaden yelped. "He's back?!"

Jaden sat with Bastion, Syrus, Alexis, and the rest of the GX group in Chazz's room. Hassleberry nodded to Jaden, looking very forlorn.

"Affirmative, Sarge." he replied.

"And to make matters worse, barely anyone remembers the attacks, and by 'barely anyone', I mean 'us'," Dr. Crowler agreed, confused. "Moving on, I mean, how can you forget something like that happening? It must be Sayer's doing."

"So, what did Bastion mean by 'disappeared too'?" asked Jaden.

Everyone looked down at the floor, still surprised and saddened, until another voice spoke up.

"Sayer's sent away some of our friends." a soft female voice spoke up.

Jaden looked up to see Hailey, Bella, and Luna standing in the doorway. The three of them walked into the room with their friends coming in after them.

"I was looking for my sister in class today, because she wasn't in our room." Bella spoke, her eyes flashing. "We walk to class together so I can try to keep her out of fights, but…Sayer said that she never came to Duel Academy, Ken, JJ, and Rakaia were at this wrestling school in another state."

"So even JJ and Rakaia are gone? Who else?" the Slifer Red duelist asked, dreading the answer.

"Suze and Kym left for this art program back in Michigan, Ryan's at another college, and Ramon and Jessi were enrolled at North Academy instead of this school." Matt explained. "This is all too weird."

"I agree, how are we the only people who remember this?" asked Alexis.

Normally, Chazz would've made a remark about Jaden and his ability to remember things, but knew now was definitely _not_the time for jokes.

"Because Sayer's up to something." he answered, darkly.

"But what? That is the important question." Alex commented.

Just then, the door opened again, and three new people emerged into the room. Everyone's heads spun around to see them. One was a small brown-eyed boy, looked to be no older than twelve or thirteen, and his hair was dark brown and curly. He wore a Slifer Red jacket with the sleeves cut to make it appear short-sleeved, and he wore dark blue slacks and red and blue sneakers. The other boy was very tall, and he was nearly bald, but his blond hair was still visible.

He wore an Obelisk Blue blazer over his black t-shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers. The girl standing with them had long brown hair, pale blue eyes, and she wore an Obelisk Blue girls uniform, with a small pocket knife hanging around her neck on a chain.

"Hiya, we're new here." the blond-haired boy greeted, with a wave.

"So? Get lost, junior." Chazz grumbled.

"Somebody missed their daily cappuccino…"

"Don't mind Chazz, he's just a bit cranky all the time." Alexis told them, walking up to them. "What brings you guys here?"

"Just passing by." The other boy said, coolly. "I'm Elliot Gabriel, and this is Jason Eller, and Laura Kaden."

"Nice to meet you." Syrus greeted, looking up at them.

"Hop to, Truesdale!" Hassleberry barked, standing up. "That's no way to greet a new recruit!"

With that, he marched up the stairs and put his hand out to shake Jason's.

"Hassleberry's the name, welcome to Duel Academy!" Hassleberry said, smiling.

Jason grasped the Ra Yellow's outstretched hand, and suddenly, the drill sergeant began twitching and yelping loudly.

"What the…?!" Chazz yelled, with a jump.

"Did I miss something?" asked Dr. Crowler.

"I think we all did." Bastion answered, his eyes very wide.

"Hassleberry!" Jaden shouted, rushing forward.

Jason, who looked very calm throughout the ordeal, let go of Hassleberry's hand, and the soldier fell on his back, looking pretty dang surprised.

"Are you okay?" asked Alexis.

"Medic…" Hassleberry muttered, his eyes still wide with surprise.

Jaden and Alexis looked up to see Jason chuckling, his left hand holding a small toy. It was a Joy Buzzer.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a prankster." Jason explained, walking over to the big teen's side. "I do this to just about everyone who shakes my hand. Hell, I even had a business in revenge schemes back at my old schools."

"You should be more careful, Jason." Laura scolded him, as she whopped him upside the head. "Honestly, the poor guy looked like his heart divebombed to his stomach."

Jason rolled his eyes, then helped Hassleberry back to his feet. Unaware to the group, someone was eavesdropping in on their conversation, but from afar.

And by afar, we mean all the way back at the Abandoned Dorm. Inside one of the rooms, a man stood before some monitors. One of them showed the gang in the Chazz's dorm room, and the spy was listening in on their conversations.

"So, they still regained their memory." he said, smiling. "Good, it wouldn't be fun without some adversaries to deal with."

* * *

Okay, so I revealed who the villain was a bit early, but actually, there is going to be more to this of course. Also, a note to my friend Hyrulepona, I'm sorry I forgot to add your character in before, but juggling too many characters was kinda tricky, especially with the crap I've been dealing with this year, but I kinda took note when I was taking roll call. I'm really sorry, man. If there's anyone else I forgot, let me know now.


End file.
